The Universe's Key
by braceface freak
Summary: The Universe's Key is a legend a creation that can unlock any universe, parellel or not! But can it get the Doctor back to Rose, and if it does what will he and Martha find in the strange place? REUNION! TENROSE!
1. Rose

_**So here as promised is my shorter, much better version of 'The Universe's Key'. I hope you enjoy it, if you do please press that little blue button and REVIEW. If not i know who you are and I will track you down. Laughs evilly Yeah well, anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it is the genius invention of the BBC. I own nothing...zero...zilch...And now I'm depressed!**_

Chapter 1- Rose

The Doctor and Martha were thrown about inside the TARDIS; so much that Martha swore she'd be black and blue by the end. Lights flashed on and off as they were slammed into the control panel and then back again. Martha cursed. The Doctor laughed. The TARDIS sounded like it was also chuckling, but Martha supposed she could be imagining it. The whole craft tilted from side to side like a ship in a rolling sea. The floor was vibrating so much that it was getting incredibly difficult to speak properly, and the noise was unbelievable: an alarm screamed, and a blinding red light began to flash warningly. Suddenly Martha found herself on the floor, rolling about in sync with the craft. Glancing around she eventually managed to spot the Doctor also on the floor, holding onto a nearby rail with all his might. Then, as suddenly as it had descended into chaos, everything became still and silent. The TARDIS was lit normally once more and there were no flashing lights or screeching sirens; the floor was still and in its correct place, not jumping about like bouncy balls. And the ship did not slant, pitch or tip any longer. Springing up, the Doctor ran full pelt to the door, screwed his eyes tightly shut and whispered something under his breath, before he pulled on the door and... Stepped out onto this new world.

The Doctor was jumping up and down ecstatically as Martha exited the TARDIS. He bounded up with the largest grin ever and hugged her; she smiled back, unable to help herself. It was contagious. When he let her go, she peered about,

"Looks much the same as my Earth," she observed. Laughing madly, the Time Lord pointed to the overcast sky above,

"Except for those!"

Martha chuckled, "Yeah the huge zeppelins are an exception!" They laughed together for a while, but the Doctor quickly lost interest and began stealing anxious glances up the deserted alley they'd landed in. Martha broke the silence,

"How are we going to find her?"

"I don't know. I suppose I just kind of thought we'd arrive where she was. There's a whole Earth to search. But Torchwood would be a good place to start." Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy feet running, and a figure appeared at the bottom of the long alley. Whoever it was sprinted past them, panting, and throwing their head back to peer over their shoulder as an angry shout sounded close by,

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Another figure appeared at the other end of the alleyway, blocking the way so the escapee couldn't pass. It was a female, dressed in a tight fitting black jacket, blue jeans and trainers; her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Martha wondered who she could be. She looked back at her friend and discovered he was staring at the woman proudly.

"Rose," he mumbled softly.


	2. Unfortunate Circumstances

_**Once again I am disappointed to say, I do not own Doctor Who. None of it is mine. I only play with it! Anyway if you like this story, even a little bit, REVIEW, and I'll send you a cyber pressie, promise!**_

Chapter 2-Unfortuante Circumstances

The Doctor observed from a distance as the escapee cursed loudly but continued to charge in Rose's direction; she reacted by bending her knees and preparing herself to take on a full grown man's rugby tackle. But Rose and the convict did not meet in a large scramble of arms and feet like everyone expected. Instead the man ploughed into her and there was a flash of silver...Then the man was running past her and he disappeared up the next road. She stood there for a minute, completely still as she breathed in and out shakily, clutching her chest, then she fell.

Before Martha even understood what was happening, the Doctor had let out a long, low, pained scream of "No!" And he was dashing over to Rose; a horrified look on his face.

He caught her in his arms before she hit the filth covered pavement, and bought her down so gently you'd think she was made of glass; cradling her against his chest as tears filled his eyes, and they cascaded down his cheeks as he closed them, willing it all to be a dream, a nightmare. Brown eyes flicked open as her hand, warm with her blood, caressed his smooth cheek.

"Doctor?"

Two pairs of dark eyes locked and a small loving smile graced both his and her faces.

"Yes it's me. I'm here Rose," he whispered tenderly; a tear trickled over fingers that still stroked his face. Rose's faint smile grew a little, her breath rattled,

"I knew you'd come back for me."

Slowly he leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing her gently, teasingly and with overwhelming amounts of love and devotion; then he mumbled against her sweet, soothing lips.

"I love you Rose; more than anything in the universes, ever."

She laughed quietly, though it caused the excruciating pains to worsen, and stroked his lips with a bloody finger as she said,

"I know. I've known for ages," she paused and gripped one if his hands tightly, entwining her fingers with his. His other arm kept her clutched against him as she moved their joined hands and pressed them onto the gaping knife wound just below her left breast, tears of pain formed in her dulling eyes, but she held on for him.

"It hurts, Doctor." Letting out a little sob, he pulled her closer to him; she felt so small, warm and fragile in his arms. He hushed her lovingly and stared into her teary eyes as droplets dripped from his nose and chin,

"I know. I know. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Surprisingly the girl did not glare accusingly or shout at him angrily. No, she gave him a puzzled look and then a tiny, beautiful smile as she spoke quietly,

"It's not your fault, never your fault." Her breathing was becoming more ragged and struggled, her body was growing colder and all that light she held was rapidly fading now.

"Everyone I touch gets hurt," he whispered guiltily. Her fingers had left a trace of her precious blood on his trembling lips; it tasted salty on his tongue. Rose drew in a long, shaking breath and with complete adoration in her eyes, she beckoned him down and once he'd leaned in close, she whispered in his ear.

"I forgive you." Her body went limp. Rose was gone.

Uncontrollable sobs shook the Doctor's body, tears streamed like a raging river down his young face and fell on hers, as he pressed her lifeless body against his and rocked back and forth. Her scarlet blood stained his coat and clothes, imprinting her life physically on him, a tainted stain that would never let him forget. Prising his own fingers from her frozen, dead ones, he picked up her bloodied hand and kissed it, before he buried his head into her shoulder and cried loud and hard. She could not be gone, not after all they'd gone through. And yet there she lay, motionless in his embrace as he whispered into her unhearing ears, begging her to wake up. He wanted to be sick. Everything smelled of her blood; it lay in sinister spatters and puddles about him, it smothered his skin and garments and left its bitter-sweet flavour in his mouth. As the seconds crawled by, his anguished wails did not subside and he hurt all over as he carried on rocking her, never letting his iron grip falter, never letting go. He would hold on forever. She could not leave him. It wasn't fair!

Someone behind him touched his shoulder. He felt it vaguely, but through his pain and grief it seemed like a ghost's touch.

"Doctor?"

The faint voice filtered through and somewhere a name was put to the sound: Martha.

"I'm so sorry." His brow creased with rage; he had just had the love of his lives die in his arms and she was sorry? Sorry did not change anything. Sorry did not dispel his hurt. Sorry didn't even begin to help ease the emotions swirling round inside him. Sorry didn't bring Rose back. Without turning to her, he screamed venomously at his so-called friend,

"Go away! You don't understand! You hated her anyway and you'd never even met her! Well you got your wish Martha, she's gone, and I'm all yours, no one to compete with! You're a doctor and you did nothing to save her! It's your fault! I HATE YOU!" He heard a muffled sob, but still the stupid girl would not leave,

"You don't mean it. You're angry, I understand. But...But Rose wouldn't want you to be like this, she'd..."

"Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DARE! Go away, Martha Jones! GO AWAY!" He listened as she gave a choked up grunt and ran off to the TARDIS, slamming the door behind her.

Deep down he realised how awful those things he'd said had been. It wasn't Martha's fault. He didn't hate her. But right now he couldn't care less, nothing mattered. Not Martha, not the TARDIS, not him, not the entire universes, or any parallel ones. The universe had snatched her from him again, but this was final. The end. And placing another kiss on her icy lips and watching as his tears rained down on her dear face, he contemplated how the cosmos he had spent his lives defending had preformed such a cruel, unbearable and horrendous crime on him.


	3. Remembering

**So here is the explanation chapter; telling you some of the bits I had to leave out when I rewrote it. Shame, cause I had to miss out some great, funny parts. But oh well! So hope this one's up to scratch. Thanks to my wonderful beta and bestest buddy Ultimate-Who-Fan for all her hard work.**

**And please review...Or I won't upload and you'll never find out what happens and all the fluff that might follow!**

**Love you all**

Chapter 3- Remembering

Cradling her cold, motionless body against him as if it were the most precious jewel (she was just that in his mind) his brain called back memories of all he'd done to find her. The images flickered behind his eyelids, voices invaded his head.

The look on Martha's face when he had discovered her in the pink room; when he had finally explained about his mysterious Rose, so full of guilt and sadness.

Her ecstatic cries and quick footsteps as she crashed into him, telling him she'd found the way to give him the reunion he'd dreamt of. The Universe's Key. Disbelief had coursed through him at that moment, until the proof had been given and they'd set off with a smile.

How they pair had stumbled blindly into Robin Hood and his threatening (not merry) men; and the way he'd managed to persuade them to help.

Echoes of the words spoken by the local wise woman,

"And you Doctor, Time Lord...The Bad Wolf...Time travellers...The one you never told...The distant Rose." She had awed him beyond belief, with so much knowledge for one born in a time when religion was science.

Splashing about in the stream, casting his eyes over many rocks before he had come to the one inscribed with the map of the keys location. He could almost feel the icy, wetness rising up his legs.

Running from the raided camp to the cave, where they found the Sheriff in possession of the golden key. Oh, he had struggled fiercely in his captors' strong grip, shooting threats at the Sheriff:

"They don't call me the Oncoming Storm for nothing!"

Then the dark, slimy-walled, fetid jail, which they rapidly escaped from with the aid of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver; and soon after the recovery of the key from the Sheriff's coat, as he had left it to attend to the ransacking of his castle by escaped inmates (the Doctor's doing of course.)

Hood, Marian, Martha and he had all escaped in the TARDIS; the shock on their faces when they'd seen it! Priceless!

And the happy farewell given before the two Time Travellers had left: Robin's invitation to return and their half promise to do so.

The Doctor clearly recalled his slow realisation that the gold object in his palm was not the key and they'd gone straight back to the marked cave only to find a set of co-ordinates engraved into the grimy rock: the true key.

Finally he had followed the numerous numbers to a gaping abyss in time and space...A black hold. And with Martha's gentle, encouragement,

"Do it for Rose," he had taken the ultimate leap of faith and sent them both tumbling, head first, into the black hold.

He had done so much; put Martha through uncomfortable and dangerous ordeals, risked people lives, to have his soul mate die in his arms. Yet somehow he could not regret it. He refused to think it had all been in vain. After all, he had said those three, beautiful words to her; he had seen her one more time and held her and comforted her. With no clue about what he should do next, or what the future held, he continued to hug her tight and weep. But he knew if he had to do it all again, just for one, sweet kiss; he would without a second thought.


	4. Impossible!

**So finally here's Chapter 4! Sorry it's taken so long but me and my wonderful beta have had tonnes of stuff to do recently, what with coursework, GCSEs, revision and setting up a company! So here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for! What happens to Rose! Read out you'll find out!**

**Anyway enjoy and please, please, please review. I don't like to beg, but I'm begging you kind souls to REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 4- Impossible

Five minutes crept by, but time had no meaning to the Doctor as he hugged her to him, still rocking gently back and forth like a nervous wreck.

Suddenly there was a brief flash of golden light, but squeezing his sore, puffy, watery eyes shut, he put it down to his overwhelmed mind. Yet, as he forced himself to gaze down at her serene face, he gasped, his face the perfect picture of complete and utter astonishment. Two words formed in his lips with sudden realisation, and he smiled as he murmured them.

"Bad Wolf."

For lying in his arms was not a stone-cold, unmoving corpse, but a breathing, thriving person, with warmth spreading through their body. Kind brown eyes appeared beneath thick, black eyelashes, and a sunny grin appeared on her lips. A lone tear leaked from his shocked eyes; she reached up her hand and wiped it away with her smooth fingers,

"Don't cry, my Doctor." And with that he burst into a fit of half tears, half laughs and pressed her even tighter against him, pulling her up to a standing position as she laughed and cried too.

She was alive! ALIVE!

Keeping one arm locked around her like an iron bar, he moved the other down to feel her wound. But there was no ugly hole bleeding freely any longer; instead all he felt was soft, warm, new flesh. Then he bought both his hands up to her bright face, cupping it lovingly, and he kissed her as she kissed back. It was not a soft teasing kiss, but one full of all the love, passion, desire, joy and relief of two soul mates finally reunited after far too long a separation. At last they pulled away, smiling so brightly they outshone the sun. She looked into his gorgeous eyes, finding nothing but love and glee there and asked,

"What happened Doctor?" He stared back and saw his own feelings reflected back freely, then answered with a cheeky grin,

"Bad Wolf."

Laughter filled the air,

"Forever just became a reality," he said and rested his chin on her shoulder," You can't die and from what the TARDIS and my instincts are telling me, your aging process has stopped too."

"You mean...?"

"You're immortal...It's so wrong...But it's GREAT! Forever is real! Forever can happen!"

They pulled each other closer, savouring the feel and the scent of each other. To Rose the Doctor smelled of musk, bananas and the tiniest hint of aftershave; he felt strong and safe and warm under her hands. Rose's fragrance filled his nose, her scent was sweet and fruity, and she felt delicate, yet firm and perfect in his arms.

"Come with me," he begged pleasantly. Slowly, reluctantly, she moved back a little further to gaze into his face.

"Why?" she asked, her tongue poking out between her teeth teasingly, her lips curled up in a naughty grin. He gave her an intense look and also smiled, then he whispered,

"Because I love you." Frowning, with a frisky glint in her eyes, she said,

"Sorry? I didn't quite hear that." Grinning broadly, enjoying the game, the Doctor spoke louder.

"Because I love you!" Rose nibbled playfully on his ear, before she murmured into it,

"Pardon? I missed it again."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He thundered, then he pressed his lips roughly against hers, making her gasp.

After, she rested her head against his chest, listening to the entrancing sound of his two hearts. The Doctor spoke, his voice slightly muffled due to the fact he was talking into her blonde hair,

"Come with me. Stay with me forever, as my best friend, as my lover, as my wife..." Her head jolted up, their eyes locked, her expression was priceless. He just smiled,

"Of course, without the whole ceremony with rings and dresses and stuff." The grin she gave him was the most radiant, lovely thing he'd ever seen.

"Yes! I told you before. I choose _you_ forever. I love you!" She paused and pointed at him jokingly, then chorused in a sing-song voice, "You're stuck with me forever!" He moved swiftly. Suddenly she found she had her legs wrapped round his waist, while her hands were clasped behind his neck, he was gripping her tightly about her middle, supporting her,

"Fantastic!" he mumbled with a huge grin and kissed her again.

Then he said, "Want to go home?"

His sweetheart nodded dreamily; no words could possibly describe how wonderful she felt at that moment, and a teardrop of happiness danced down her face. This time it was his turn to stroke it away, as his eyes crinkled with delight and adoration and pride. Stepping awkwardly, the Doctor managed to turn and pace slowly towards the familiar shape of the TARDIS. Rose attempted a few times to help by offering to get down, but the Doctor declined each try with a shake of his head. Finally the pair reached his ship and after a small struggle with the door, they entered the TARDIS.

Rose let out an enormous sigh as he walked up to the control panel, still carrying her. She was home.

From the other side of the room, a throat was cleared and Martha stepped forward.

"Doctor..." The young student stopped, her eyes protruded from her head, and she gasped. "What on EARTH!" She finally concluded. Rose craned her neck to see to whom the voice belonged; Martha nearly fainted upon seeing her face. Ever so carefully the Doctor placed his Rose down, and picking up her hand, led her over to Martha.

"Rose Tyler, meet Martha Jones, she's been travelling with me for a bit." Rose smiled at the scared woman, she was glad the Doctor had not been completely alone, even if she was a little jealous. "Martha Jones, meet Rose Tyler," Rose reached out her free hand, the other woman took it warily and gave it a small shake, then let go.

"H-how?"

He pulled Rose close and she leaned her head against his shoulder,

"Oh, just the teeny-weeny, incy-wincy fact that Rose is immortal." She only just caught the last end of the sentence as he rushed through it and she couldn't help but scoff. But quickly she recovered from her shock, gave a kindly smile and said politely,

"Nice to meet you," then she added less warmly, "The Doctor mentions you a lot." Rose smiled and retorted back, with no hint of pretence or fakeness.

Then she waltzed off to the control panel, gliding her fingers over the TARDIS in the same way the Doctor did. He watched, smiling.

"Hello old girl! Did you miss me?" she crooned. The Doctor appeared behind her, enveloping her in his arms, and he whispered into her arm,

"She mourned you for ages and even after she wasn't the same. She was the one who led Martha to the answer of getting here. I don't think she's missed anyone as much as you." In reply the TARDIS hummed gently and Rose stroked the control panel again, kissing her fingers and then placing them on the warm formation.

Meanwhile Martha had looked about uncomfortably, and quickly slinked off to her room sulkily. The Doctor had noticed, but decided he just had to let Martha get familiar with the idea of Rose. And if that did not work, he'd have a nice, little chat with her later.

Rose had still not left his embrace; she stood basking in his love and the prospect of their life together.

"I guess you'll want to go back to your family first." She jolted awake from her daydream and turned in his arms to face him,

"Yeah, but only if you think you can survive mum!" He untangled his arms and stepped away towards the control panel regretfully, she watched him as he fiddled with a few dials and readjusted some knobs. Giving her a fake look of disbelief and striking up a stupid heroic pose he replied bravely,

"I've survived Daleks, Plasmavores and evil witchy things whilst you've been away. I think I can survive Jackie Tyler!" Flopping into the chair and staring at him with one eyebrow raised, she laughed,

"That's not what you said before!"


	5. Interrogation Time

Chapter 5-Interrogation Time

Rose strolled cheerfully into the kitchen, a large smile fixed on her radiant face. Her mum stood by the kettle, waiting patiently for it to boil; Joseph Tyler her little brother was in his high chair, drooling and burbling happily. Tickling him under his chin, she widened her grin as he giggled and she caught sight of Mickey perched at the table.

"Hey mum!" She called lightly. Jackie's voice was not sunny when she replied,

"Rose, where 'ave you been? We've been worried sick. Mickey's been telling me you disappeared after going after some smuggler!"

"I'm fine mum."

"He was armed Rose! You could 'ave been hurt! You could have been killed! Don't you care?" Jackie exclaimed. Rose took a deep breath and continued,

"Of course I care mum! But it's my job!" She paused and looked at Mickey, "Mickey back me up here." There was a moment of silence then her ex stuttered,

"Y-you could 'ave called in...just to say you were okay," he stopped, "You're alright though, yeah?" Rose laughed,

"I'm fine! Got it?" And she leaned across the table and smacked his arm playfully. Jackie was staring at her daughter, studying her bright face, sparkling eyes, bubbling laughter and rapturous expression suspiciously,

"Rose what's going on? I haven't seen you this happy since you were with..." her voice trailed off suddenly. Mickey glared at her; the Doctor was a touchy subject in this house, they had long since learned not to mention him around Rose. But they all still whispered about him when they thought she was asleep, Rose had often heard them and would usually either scream or cry herself to exhaustion. But not today.

"You want a cup of tea love?"

"Jackie, I thought you'd never ask," answered a voice that was not Rose's, yet was strangely familiar. Jackie turned towards the voice and was speechless for a minute.

"YOU!" she finally exclaimed when she discovered her tongue again. Then before he could move to protect himself, Jackie Tyler was upon him. And so was her infamous slap.

"That's for breaking Rose's heart!" Then in a twist of events she had pecked him gladly on the lips, "And that's for coming back!" Her daughter could not help but laugh at his frozen, shocked and horrified expression and then he attempted to erase the memory by wiping his lips with the back of his hand vigorously. Rose peered up at him,

"I'm going to go pack. Think you'll be okay?"

The Doctor glared at her,

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!"

Once Rose had left, the Doctor crossed the room and plonked himself on a chair at the table; he smiled across at Mickey,

"Hey there Mickey boy!"

The young man nodded curtly,

"Doctor." Before an awkward silence could fall, Jackie pushed a steaming mug towards him and said,

"There's your tea Doctor. Just the way ya like it."

"Ta." He looked up from his drink and into Mickey's staring, accusing eyes,

"You've come to take her away, haven't you?" The man said callously.

Suddenly the kitchen door creaked open to reveal Pete Tyler,

"Is Rose alright? I passed her here on the stairs and she was glowing. She hasn't looked like that since," he stopped as his eyes fell on the Doctor, "Ahhhhh. Hello Doctor. You said you could never get back without both universes' collapsing."

"Yeah. I did didn't I. Oh well just proves even I get things wrong sometimes. Not often mind you, but sometimes. Good really; day I know everything is the day I lose my excuse to travel," he turned back to Mickey's sad face.

"She wants to come Mickey. And you know as well as the rest of us, when Rose gets an idea in her head, you can't stop her."

"Wonder where she gets that from!" quipped Pete.

"Shut it you!" retorted Jackie angrily.

Rose appeared in the doorway, squeezed past her dad and dropped a rucksack by the table,

"Enjoying talking about me?"

"All packed?" The doctor enquired.

"Yep."

"Don't go Rose," her mum pleaded as Rose took up a seat beside the Doctor, she stared at her mother.

"Jacks," warned her husband.

"Yeah Rose. You don't have to leave. You could stay here with us, your family," Mickey insisted looking at his hands.

"No I can't. I don't belong here, I never did," Rise answered surely.

"Oh dear, don't say that," Jackie said sadly.

"It's true mum. I'm not the same as you."

"Course you are. What're you on about?!"

"I'm not mum!"

Throwing her a disbelieving but slightly angry look, Jackie replied, "Don't talk rubbish."

"I'm being serious. The doctor will tell you." Jackie peered nervously at the Doctor, asking with her eyes. He nodded, "Its true Jackie."

You've got dad and Joe. Mickey's got Clarissa. Who've I got here? But I could have the Doctor...I finally have the chance to spend my life with the man I love. Can't you be happy for me?" As Rose finished Mickey began,

"You have us here."

"It's not the same and you know it. Can any of you say I've been happy here, really, truly happy? I love you all. But everyone's got to leave home someday."

Jackie huffed, "But not everyone leaves home to go off travelling in space with an alien."

Rose stared at her mum, "I love him mum!" she screamed, "I love him and my life with him. Please, I need you to be all right with this. I need you to be happy for me." There was a long period of silence as everyone thought.

Finally Jackie spoke,

"Of course I'm all right with it Rose. I'm happy when you're happy. And if travelling with the Doctor is what you really want to do, then go and do it. Who am I to stop you?" Hugging her mum, Rose mumbled a relieved thanks, then she moved to look at her friend,

"Mickey?"

A small smile appeared on his lips, his dark eyes glinted, "Be sure to say hi to the aliens for me." Squeezing him tight she replied, "Will do."

Now Jackie addressed the Doctor, "Can you come back? For Christmas and things, can you do that?"

"Oh yeah, now I know how, no problem. But it can't be too often, I don't know what damage it would cause."

"And will she be safe?"

Rose sighed and raised her eyes to the sky,

"Mum," she said, begging her not to continue. Jackie ignored her,

"Will my Rose be safe? Because I've seen what's out there and it's dangerous." Leaning across the table, the Doctor stared intently at the concerned woman (who was practically his mother-in-law), never breaking eye contact as he spoke,

"Jackie, I've sworn it before and I'll swear it again. I won't let anything hurt her, I swear it Jackie. I'll protect her to the end."

She pointed at him warningly, "If you don't, or _you_ treat her badly, then parallel universe or not I'll be coming after you! Got it!"

The Doctor glanced down at Jackie's right hand, winced and answered, "Loud and clear," he halted and looked down at Rose, "So we'd better be off, universe's to save and all. Ready?"

"I think so," she reached down and grabbed her bag, then they both stood and prepared to leave. But Jackie was too quick for them. She'd latched on to the Doctor's coat and had spun him round to face her,

"Oh no you don't! I don't know what you eat in that flying box of yours but tonight you're going to have a proper dinner. Call it a goodbye present."

"But..." The Doctor's protest was cur off by her stern voice,

"None of your lip. It's happening and that's final."

Rose gazed up at the Time Lord and smiled knowingly before asking sweetly,

"Mind if we invite a friend then?"


	6. Domesticity

**Here is Chapter 6-just in time for Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all you dedicated readers and reviewers.**

**I love you all!**

**And if you want to leave a little review at this happy time of year, that would be a much loved Christmas pressie.**

**Thanks and have a great time**

**BracefaceFreak**

**xxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6- Domesticity 

Martha ran over her memories of the evening as she lay on her bed later that day. It had been weird to see the doctor doing domestic as he called it, especially when he'd always denied enjoying such things, and had refused offer after offer of meals and the like with her family. And not only that, it sounded as if he had done this before, a few times! Martha was amazed, if not a little offended.

Anyhow the food had been scrumptious (Jackie's cook must have been very good), and she'd had a nice time. Rose had questioned both her and the Doctor about how they'd got through, giving her a way to get talking with the rest of the diners. Then the conversation had quickly turned to one about zeppelins and VITEX and Rose being a dog, with jokes galore; Martha hadn't really known what they were all on about, but couldn't help but snort into her wine glass. The Doctor had kept making odd remarks about Jackie Tyler, meaning the blonde woman had spent most of the meal glaring over the table at him, whilst trying not to laugh. Meanwhile Martha had attempted to ignore the way the Doctor and Rose had clasped each others hands under the table whenever possible, and she had soon decided the family was a pleasant enough bunch.

Jackie was a chatterbox and reminded her of someone out of Eastenders, who exactly she couldn't recall.

Pete was a true Jack the Lad, though he seemed dedicated to his family and work, she found him to be rather sweet.

Mickey had seemed funny but compassionate. He obviously cared a lot for Rose, and had a lot of respect for the Doctor. She thought she liked him the best.

And Rose was confident, funny, brave and altogether lovely; not jealous of Martha at all; she acted like she'd known Martha all her life. It was easy to see why the Doctor loved her.

So the meal had been great.

The goodbyes had been heart0warming as Rose had hugged her family and told them all she loved them. The Doctor had shaken the men's' hands and been forced into a huge cuddle with Jackie. Actually Jackie had even hugged Martha farewell. And with a final wave and a promise to see them all at Christmas, they had left the Tyler household.


	7. Home Again

_**So just before the New Year, here's another chapter for you all. I was chuffed with all the reviews I got for my last chapter and I'm so glad you all still like this fic. **_

_**So once again please READ and REVIEW!**_

_**The next chapter is really long and I think the best and fluffiest chapter I've ever written. Anyway thanks for being so loyal. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**And in the words of the Doctor have a FANTASTIC New Year!**_

Chapter 7-Home Again

After the mayhem of finding the black hole in the parallel universe and flying out through it into Rose's original universe, the Doctor and Rose decided it was time to settle down and sleep. Rose picked up her bag, slung it over one shoulder and headed off towards her old room. The Doctor hung about in the console room for a while, bidding the TARDIS goodnight, then watching as she turned the wrong way, sighed and went after her.

Without hesitation Rose pushed a door open and stepped into her room; nothing had changed since she'd left, all her photos were in place and odd clothes were scattered absent-mindedly on the floor as before. She dumped he rucksack on the bed and placed herself beside it, sighing and remembering.

"What are you doing in here?" Rose woke from her daydreams and gazed at the Time Lord who was leaning against the doorframe, watching her intently. She shrugged and gave him a puzzled look, but a contradictory,

"This is my room." The doctor sighed and crossed over to her sitting place in two large strides. Just managing to snatch her bag up, she laughed clearly as he swept her up into his arms and carried her from her old, messy room, holding her tight against him, her giggles like music in his ears,

"I just told you I love you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think that pretty much concludes that we're going to be sharing a room."

He pushed on a door with his shoulder and the pair entered a large, untidy room. Inside there was a plain double bed with soft, undisturbed, silk sheets; a desk that seemed to be nearly buckling under the weight of all the books and papers strewn over it and many shelves piled haphazardly with leaning towers of books, a wardrobe stood across the room. Everything smelled of him. Rose loved it. He laid her gently and moved away to put her bag by the wardrobe,

"We'll move the rest of your stuff in tomorrow, and you can unpack. Though I might regret saying that." Then he turned and grinned widely at her, all she could do was smile back.

Later the happy couple lay enfolded in each others embrace, Rose's back pressed firmly into the Doctor's chest. She shuffled in his arms so they were face each other and giving him a dreamy smile, she lay her head near his ear and whispered,

"Thank you for coming back." Squeezing her tighter, he answered softly,

"How could I not? Nothing felt right with you gone. Everywhere there were traces of you and every trace was like a knife my hearts," he paused his voice shaking, "I did awful thing Rose," he spoke in a hushed, haunted voice, "I watched things flood and burn and did nothing. All I could think of was you; all I wanted was to get rid of the pain." He fell silent.

"But I bet you saved thousands. I know you. And I know you could never kill if there was another way," her voice and her presence was soothing and healing as she caressed his face and ran one hand through his hair.

"I missed you," he whispered against her warm, soft flesh. Rose closed her eyes, savouring his words and everything about him. Moving even nearer she began to murmur,

"I'm so glad you came back. Life after all I saw, after you was nothing. Work was okay, I was helping people, I was doing it because it's what you wanted; but however many blind dates mum set me up with," The Doctor chuckled, "No one compared to you...I never thought I'd see you again. Doomed to be one of those people who just faded and died alone. Everyday hurt more than the last, hoping I'd see you and then it never happening." A cool, drop of liquid fell onto his bare shoulder; pulling back he saw she was crying. So he kissed her tears away and hugged her close.

"But I'm here now." Laughter rang through the dark room,

"My knight in shining armour," she giggled. The Doctor sighed, his grin plain on his face,

"Trust you to make the moment really unromantic." Rose gazed up into his beautiful, deep, sparkling eyes and raised her eyebrows suggestively,

"I don't know. Still seems romantic from here." Wriggling his eyebrows funnily the Doctor said,

"You think?" Then he planted a passionate kiss on his lover's sweet lips,

"Oh definitely," Rose purred against his mouth before she kissed back fiercely.

And that night they danced.


	8. Of Strawberries and Chocolate

**Yep it's finally here, after way too long!****So sorry for the absolutely enormous wait. Anyway hope you like it...So go on READ!**

**Chapter 8-Of Strawberries and Chocolate**

Rose woke to the Doctor's handsome face with his mysterious, glittering eyes gazing lovingly at her.

"Hello," he greeted her with a beautiful smile; still sleepy, Rose rubbed her eyes wearily before replying with a soft smile and croaky,

"Hi."

Once she had woken fully she discovered the room had been dimly lit with hundreds of flickering, white candles, a faint hint of jasmine hung in the warm air. The young woman looked up at her partner with a surprised glint in her eyes,

"You didn't have to do all this," and she gave him a thankful kiss. Giving her a puzzled expression, the Doctor replied,

"I didn't." Biting back a laugh Rose spoke, sarcasm dripping from her words,

"Oh I suppose Martha snuck in here whilst we were sleeping and did it to surprise us."

"No. I think it's the TARDIS welcoming you home," he stated seriously and Rose instantly knew he was correct. So she stretched her arms back awkwardly till her fingers made contact with the smooth, cool wall and she patted the ship in gratitude.

When she'd finished, her attention turned back to her Doctor.

"Now _you _don't have any nice surprises for me, do you?" She asked him in a mock, saucy tone. Raising his eyebrows he copied her voice,

"Perhaps." Then he reached over and...tickled her. Rose burst into hysterics and rolled about as he continued; he sat up and straddled her, looking down at her euphoric face as he tickled her mercilessly. She tried to bat him off with her hands but she was laughing too much to aim clearly and he dodged every strike. Finally though he rolled off her and they both lay staring at the darkened ceiling and chortling wildly.

After nearly five minutes of loud, joyful laughter, the blonde curled up beside her lover, enjoying the feel of him next to her; that was until she spotted the silver tea tray balanced carefully on a pile of books at the side of their bed. _Their _bed, she could still hardly believe it! She sat up and pointed,

"What's that?" The Doctor scooted into a sitting position, before he leaned over and picked up the tray. Beaming, he exclaimed,

"Breakfast!" and pushed the tray under her nose, making her smile too. Upon the flat, ornate piece of silver was a gleaming glass dish full to the brim with huge, juicy, red strawberries and another warm bowl of thick, milky, melted chocolate. Soon the pair were feeding each other the dipped fruit as they chatted about times gone by and what the future held for them together. And when they'd happily gobbled all the food, leaving the tray discarded thoughtlessly on the floor, they licked the sweet, sticky juice and rich, creamy chocolate from each others fingers, giggling naughtily.

Eventually all the cleaning was completed and the Doctor gave Rose a deep, long kiss; the flavour of strawberries lingered on her lips, disguising the taste he adored: her taste. Tugging her closer he felt her fall into his open arms, a perfect fit against his frame. They revelled in each others presence as silence fell comfortably around them. No words were needed; no words could describe how they felt. For the first time since their reluctant, heartbreaking parting, both Rose and the Doctor felt utterly complete, content and safe. The man without a home and Bad Wolf had come home at last.

Meanwhile Martha Jones was stalking down the TARDIS's many corridors, navigating her way to the Doctor's room. She had only been there once before, but the trail seemed to be burnt into her memory, maybe in the futile hope that if she memorised the way, one day she would find herself sharing the room with the Doctor. Not that that dream had even the slightest chance of coming true now. Even when she'd been there before he'd been blissfully unaware of her. The image was crystal clear in her head.

_It had been the evening after the trouble with the Daleks in New York, when he'd disappeared as soon as they'd left; it was an unusual thing for the Doctor. Martha had followed him to his bedroom; blinded by her curiosity as she'd peered through the slightly ajar doo she could almost hear her mother scolding her...Or maybe it had been the TARDIS? She had stared intently at his figure, curled up upon his pristine bed, head buried deep in a purple cloth as if he were smelling it. As he had shifted Martha had seen that it was no mere rag of material, but a t-shirt and that the movements of her friend's shoulders had become shuddering and quick. She had left then. She had intruded on a private moment which no one should ever have glimpsed. The Doctor had been crying; she had never seen it happen before and she knew he would never have wanted her to. _

Letting the memory fade quickly with overwhelming amounts of guilt, she realised that she had stopped at the end of the Doctor's corridor. She gulped and took a cautious step forward, after last time she was a little apprehensive about what she might see. Martha stepped onward and then again. Suddenly she hit an obstacle, yet there was nothing in front of her. It was as if the air had solidified to form a wall. Bashing her hands against the invisible barrier, Martha strained her ears for any sign of life, but either the two were still asleep or the air was soundproof as well as solid. She gave a large sigh and trudged grudgingly away from the blocked passage. What she needed to tell the Doctor would have to wait. Well, until he and his wonderful Rose would allow her to see them anyway!

The Doctor was beaming like the sun as he strutted into the TARDIS's kitchen and bid Martha good morning. She glared at him a little over her cup of coffee as she asked, a bit harshly,

"So where's Rose?" The Doctor flicked on the kettle, before spinning round and saying,

"Having a shower." He obviously had not heard the edge in her voice, or was ignoring it. Nodding, the woman took another sip of her drink and stared at the table, meanwhile the Time Lord poured a cup of boiling water, made his usual cup of tea and plonked himself on a seat opposite her, "You alright?" She moved her eyes to look at him and had to smile as he grabbed a jar of marmalade from the end of the table, unscrewed the lid and shoved his fingers in, then pulled them out and thrust them into his mouth. Wrenching his digits from his mouth as if suddenly seeing that she was watching him, he gave her another one of his winning smiles and put the orange preserve back. Martha gulped down the last of her coffee and then said casually,

"I tried to find you this morning, I needed to talk, but when I got to your room the corridor was blocked!" She watched his thoughtful face become a grin, she frowned, "It's not funny! I walked right into a wall of solid air! Does that happen every time you fall asleep because you might want to warn people next time." The Doctor dipped his head to take a mouthful of drink, but instead ended up snorting bubbles in his tea as he laughed. His friend glowered at him, even after he'd stopped and apologised.

"No," he eventually answered," The TARDIS probably wanted to give me and Rose some privacy." Martha stared at her hands uncomfortably as he moved to rinse out his mug. "What did you want to talk about?" Gazing at his back and then at his smiley face as he turned to face her, she shrugged and replied,

"I don't remember; nothing important." She could not do it. She could not bring herself to say the words that may spoil his first taste of real happiness after a year. So forcing on a smile and a casual tone, she dismissed the subject rapidly.

Then Rose walked briskly in; her blonde locks were slightly damp and she appeared awake and refreshed, clothed in blue jeans and a pink vest top. As she passed she offered a lively greeting to Martha along with a wide grin, then proceeded to make herself a cup of tea. Martha instantly decided it was time to leave, she washed up her mug and before either Rose or the Doctor had time to ask her what she was up to, she'd left.

A door swung open and a blonde woman stepped into the room. But it was not just any room. It was a garden, and probably Rose's favourite place in the ship, except for her new room with the Doctor. Before she had been pulled into the alternative universe, Rose had often spent her spare time in the garden, surrounded by beautiful, bright, exotic blooms from every corner of the universe, no matter the season. However as she peered around she noticed that the garden had been overwhelmed by one particular flower in many hues. They were growing between the older flowers, climbing up the walls and invading every inch of free soil. Roses.

"You can't have missed me that much." She mumbled sadly to the ship and smiled tenderly as the TARDIS answered her. Rose spoke back, "I missed you too."

Turning a corner in the wriggling path the young lady found herself intruding on Martha Jones, who was sat on a stone bench thinking. "I'm sorry," she apologised and moved to leave. Martha jolted up at the sound of her voice and despite her current feelings towards the woman, waved her hands and called Rose,

"No, you don't need to go." The other woman turned again and asked,

"You sure?" Martha nodded vigorously and replied with a quick,

"Yes." Rose grinned and took up a place beside Martha on the seat,

"Great!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, "We can finally talk without people interrupting us. The Doctor's sweet but he could talk forever!" she joked. Martha smiled in agreement. "I hear you were training to be a doctor? Before he came by and whisked you away."

"Yes, I met him when the hospital I was at got, kind-of, teleported onto the moon."

Rose laughed,

"Things like that tend to happen when he's around. When I first met him all the dummies in the shop I worked in came alive! He saved me. Blew up the shop though!"

"Sounds like him! Once I ended up clinging to the ledge of a 50 foot drop with a monster clawing at me. The Doctor saved the day by playing the organ." She looked at Rose to find her looking rather impressed. "And this other time he saved me from getting pulled into the middle of a sun!"

"Sounds like you had a fun time then." Nodding Martha peered around nervously, and then she murmured,

"He always talked about you." Staring softly, Rose gave the woman a puzzled glance and a real, kind smile; she wanted Martha to spill her heart out. But Martha wasn't going to. Rose shrugged,

"He never would have asked you to travel with him if he hadn't really wanted you there."

"It's not that. I just wanted you to know that he never forgot you, he never moved on."

"He would have eventually," the blonde insisted gently, yet Martha shook her head in defiance,

"I don't think he would have. He never mentioned anyone else, just you. And he'd get this broken, dreamy look whenever he talked about you. It was obvious how he felt. That he loved you." The tinge of envy and anger could not help but show itself in the brunette's voice in her last words, and she felt awful for having such negative emotions about someone she barely knew. A terrible silence descended on them and they both gazed around, not knowing what to say next.

"You come here often?" Rose finally settled on.

Martha nodded blankly, "I love it here. It's so beautiful and so quiet."

"I know. Before," Rose paused and drew in a slow breath, "Before Canary Wharf, I would come here everyday to think or read. And to think I hardly read at all before I met the Doctor!"

"He changes you," the other lady stated plainly. One of those wistful, far-away smiles graced Rose's face, her voice grew even quiter,

"Yeah, he does." Clearing her throat, Martha stood and prepared to go. "Oh don't go," Rose begged, "There's so much we have to chat about. Think of all the laughs we could have at the Doctor's expense!" Martha considered staying for a moment, the promise of a good laugh sounded too good to miss. But she soon changed her mind and said,

"I really should go. You came here fro some peace and I've been here far too long." Rose desperately tried to persuade the trainee doctor to stay, but everything she said was countered with a clever reply and after a few minutes Martha had gone away, leaving Rose with her thoughts and the TARDIS.

Martha entered the library with an enormous sigh, she had had enough of being coped up in her room, unable to go out in case she came face to face with either half of the joyous couple, or else was forced to watch them snuggle right in front of her again. She rubbed her face, she hated feeling jealous, especially after all the Doctor had shown her and seeing as Rose was so kind and friendly. Maybe she could have some time to read, I would be a nice change after staring at her cold, blue walls for so long.

Yet as went further into the massive room, faint voices met her ears and she peered round a bookcase to discover the Doctor slumped in one of the squishy armchairs, his beloved perched on the arm pulling her hands through his soft, tousled hair. He pointed at something in the book on his lap and she laughed softly, peering up he gave her a look overflowing with love, loyalty and pride. It made Martha want to cry: why couldn't he have ever looked at her like that? Then Rose spoke and Martha felt herself want to weep even more, but for very different reasons.

"I don't think Martha likes me." Giving her a perplexed glance, the Time Lord spoke encouragingly,

"I'm sure she absolutely loves you. But it's going to take time, you've only just met and I think she's still bitter from me, kind of rejecting her."

"What?" the blonde cried.

"Martha thinks she's in love with me," Rose gapped, Martha nearly screamed with embarrassment, "It's not that surprising," he said noting Rose's shock, "I am incredibly good looking this time." She shit him lightly on the back of the head, but he still complained and rubbed the spot carefully.

"So she loves you? What did you do when you found that out?" Her tone was breezy and casual but hid an under current of envy. The Doctor sensed this, pushed the large volume from his knees and wrapping his arms about her waist pulled his lover into his lap, huddling up to her closely and kissing her tenderly. Martha could just make out the words he spoke next,

"I gave her a very clear message that I did not feel the same, that my hearts were already taken, that no mater how she tried or wanted it she could never be the one I belonged to. Because that's you Rose; it has been since we first met and it will be until the end of time." Before Martha could look away, the young woman had had thrown her arms around his neck and the two's lips had met in a slow, loving dance.

"Sorry," she whispered into his neck but he just held her tight.

"Give it a little more time and you'll be the closest friends, I know it."

"I just want her to like me," Rose continued glumly. Throwing her another heart-melting smile he reassured her,

"She will, when she gets over her infatuation and see's how fantastic you are!" She blushed slightly.

"You're blushing!" he chorused loudly.

"Am not!" she argued light-heartedly and silenced any further exclamations with a kiss. The Doctor traced a row of tender, butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone, mumbling I love you all the while, as Rose entwined her fingers with his in a sensual manner repeating his words back to him with complete truth and conviction.

Shutting her teary eyes and feeling a cool drop run down her hot skin. Martha quickly left the room, feeling very guilty and humiliated, not just for intruding on such a private moment but also for her actions towards a deserving, innocent and wonderful woman.

**So there it is, only one more chapter to go, and I know I've kept you waiting for AGES (really sorry again) but please still leave me a little review, coz you guys are too fabulous to hold a grudge. Thanks for your loyalty and love you all.**


	9. Decisions, decisions, decisions

**Last chapter so enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 9- Decisions, decisions, decisions.**

Martha did not get any sleep that night. Her brain was exploding with all the nasty things she had thought and done to Rose. Shame and mortification overwhelmed her. Bu next morning, the exhausted woman had decided it was time to speak with the Doctor. And ask him to take her home.

Slowly and hesitantly Martha walked into the console room, hoping that the Doctor wouldn't be there, that she'd never have to say the words she was about to. Unfortunately, Martha saw the Doctor was there when she nearly fell down a hole in the floor panels; he was crouched at the bottom of the recess tinkering with wires and contraptions as usual.

"Doctor?" she called down quietly, maybe he wouldn't hear. A handsome, angular face with wild brown hair popped up and smiled widely at his friend, before he pulled himself up and stood facing Martha. With a swift movement he moved off, gathering his scattered tools and bundling them into a messy pile within a box, then he headed off towards the control panel, fixing the floor panel as he did so. She remained frozen to the spot as she stared at his back sadly.

"You alright Martha?" He had turned to look at her again. Why did he have to make things so difficult?! Taking a deep but shaky breath she gulped down the bile rising sickeningly in her throaty and began to speak hurriedly to get the ordeal over with,

"I...I want you to take me home." The Doctor tried to interrupt but she stopped him with her best scary glare and continued, "I've neglected my studies and my family long enough. I need to get back to my reality. As much as I love all this, I can't do it anymore...I don't expect you to understand."

"No I do," he interjected, his face was stony, but his eyes pained.

"You're angry," Martha said worriedly.

"No!" He cried, which made her look even more worried, "No," he repeated, this time in a more calm and controlled manner. He stared at her face, "I don't blame you, this life drives most people away after a while."

"It didn't drive a certain someone away and I'm happy for you both," she offered a real but downcast smirk, "But it's really time for me to move on." She watched him give few small nods and glance down at the floor. Moving uncertainly towards her friend, she put her arms warily around him and hugged him; he hugged back, but half-heartedly, and as she wiped the tears from her eyes she whispered, "Thank you for everything. I've loved it, every bit." He threw her an unbelieving look and she chortled sorrowfully, "Well most of it!" Martha risked a friendly peck on the cheek, before turning and walking briskly away into the heart of the ship.

Rose Tyler found the Doctor slumped in the chair in the control room, looking miserable and surprised, even a tad of guilt glinted in those gorgeous eyes. Her smiles faded as she sat down beside him and he did not even look at her, as he answered the unspoken question that hung between them,

"Martha's leaving." A look of understanding crossed her face and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as he rested his head on her breast. Rose felt every muscle in his body untense as he melted into her embrace, she sighed but remained quiet.

"She wants to go home, back to her family, back to her education. Says she can't cope with this life anymore." Rubbing his back soothingly she kept her silence, staying passive and patient. "I want her to do what she feels is right, but I don't want her to leave because you're back and we're together and she's uncomfortable."

"And you think that's the real reason?" Rose finally said, the Doctor nodded against her chest, he wasn't crying but she could tell he was upset. "She helped you find your way through." He nodded again and buried his head into the crook of her neck. A moment of absolute quiet passed between them when only the whir of the TARDIS could be heard. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Pulling back the Doctor stared into his dear -one's eyes and was nearly bowled over by how much trust and love he found in those beautiful pools of colour. "I'm not going to force her to stay, just find out what she's really thinking," she insisted calmly, honestly. His silence endured. "Please let me help," she pleaded. With a soft-eyed, loving look he ran a finger down her balmy cheek and whispered,

"I should just take her home." Rose pecked him on his lips and stood up,

"It's your choice." And without another word she breezed off down the corridor, a sly smile on her face,"But I'm going to give a little helping hand anyway."

BASH! Martha paused from packing her suitcase and stared at the door with fear in her eyes. BASH! There it was again. Taking a few paces forwards, her trembling hand reached out and turned the doorknob, it swung open to reveal Rose. Martha gulped, she was silent. Rose stood completely still, her face entirely passive. Without talking Martha stepped aside and let the blonde in, before she closed the door. Martha pushed her case off her bed, sat down in its pace and stared at her feet as Rose settled herself on the fluffy carpet.

"Is he angry?" Rose gazed up at her with kind eyes,

"Not at all. He's upset because you're leaving yes, but he's not angry." Martha sighed,

"You can't convince me to stay. I've made my choice."

"I'm not here to convince you to stay." A probing look appeared in the medical student's eyes. "I'm here to find out why you're going." Martha opened her mouth to speak but Rose had not finished, "The REAL reason. And whatever my relationship is with the Doctor, I'm not going to report back to him or anything. I'm here because I love him, but also because you're my friend and I'm worried about you." Surprisingly, all of a sudden Martha's shoulders shuddered and slumped, her head dropped into her hands; Rose quickly stood and rushed to the Young woman, putting a comforting arm about her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Martha sat back up and wiped her eyes, not looking at the blonde,

"What for?" Rose genuinely no clue what Martha could be sorry for.

"I've been awful to you recently. How can you call me your friend?"

"One, I liked you from the moment I met you. And I'm sorry that I was jealous about you travelling with the Doctor and all. But, I knew if the Doctor picked you, you had to be great! And two, you have not been awful; talk about the overstatement of the year!" Martha stared at her, a little upset smile on her lips and for a few minutes there was silence. "The Doctor thinks you're leaving because ...of us." The other woman's eyes fell shamefully to the floor as she stammered,

"W-well, it's not just that. I really should get back and spend time with my family and my studies."

"But you shouldn't leave on our account. I'd love you to stay and I know the Doctor would too. But if you've definitely made up your mind to go then I don't want to force you to stay." Pausing she stared straight ahead and shrugged, "But why don't you stick around for one more trip. Could be fun." Martha gave a chuckle and nodded,

"If my last trips are anything to go by then we'll probably end up being chased by monsters and running for our lives." Laughter filled the room and the two leaned against each other giggling madly. "Do I take that as a yes then?"

"I think so," Martha said as she finished laughing and smiled widely. Slapping her legs loudly as she stood, Rose grinned and held out her hand for the other woman to shake.

"Friends?"

"Oh yeah," and they shook hands firmly beaming as they did so; Rose was delighted and she pulled Martha into a huge hug of gratitude. When she let go she couldn't help but shout, "GREAT! We better go and tell the Doctor, he'll be ecstatic!" And taking a firm hold of Martha's hand she led her away from her half-packed case and bad thoughts.

Rose and Martha walked arm in arm into the control room, chatting away like two old school friends, laughing away at memories of adventures and the Doctor's odd traits. The Time Lord stared blankly at the two females, his hand poised over the glowing control panel comically. Still chuckling loudly his partner let go of her friend and walked over to him,

"Martha's decided to stick around for one more trip." He stared at his friend in surprise in his eyes but a grin on his lips,

"Really?" Martha nodded. With a massive jump he gave a happy scream of FANTASTIC! And swept both Rose and Martha in to an enormous hug, all three of them laughed and the TARDIS hummed gladly. Then they broke apart and as Rose and Martha collapsed onto the seat, the Doctor pranced about the console, setting co-ordinates and preparing to set off across the stars.

"As it's your final journey, you can decide where we go, Miss Jones. But first we need to make a quick pit stop!"

_**So as its the final chapter give me a last, goodbye review. You know you want to.**_

_**Thanks for being such brilliantly loyal readers. I owe it to you all.xxxxx. **_


End file.
